Being By Myself (transcript)
Transcript (The episode starts by taking place at Debbie's house in the nighttime. It zooms into Maraya's bedroom, where Debbie is talking to Maraya about something) Debbie: Maraya, I got a big question: do you want to go to the family reunion tomorrow? Maraya (gasps): Oh, can I, can I, can I? Debbie: Sure, if you want. Maraya: I'm so going to the family reunion tomorrow! Debbie (not seen): Okay. I'll be checking you out of school by 12 PM. Now, brush your teeth and go to bed. Maraya: Okay! (The scene changes to where the clock reads 12:00. Maraya is in her government class, doing her work, until she heard a beep on the loudspeaker) Announcer (not seen): Mr. Mac? Mr. Mac: Yes? Announcer (not seen): I need Maraya Adams to check out, please. Mr. Mac: Okay! (Then Maraya is looking at her work to see if she was done. While she was doing that, Mr. Mac called her name) Mr. Mac: Maraya, you're checking out. Do you know why you are? (While Maraya was thinking, a bubble with a picture of a cabin pops up in her head) Maraya: I'm checking out because I have a family reunion to go to! Mr. Mac (laughing while not seen): Sounds fun! Well, have a great vacation, Maraya! Maraya: Thanks! Have a great weekend too! (Maraya starts to walk out of the classroom to go to the front of the school. The scene changes to where Maraya and her computer reach to the front of it. Suddenly, when they got there, they saw that no one was waiting for her) Maraya: Oh no! Where's my grandma? Isn't she supposed to be here waiting for me? Well, I guess the school tricked me. Let me start looking for her. (When Maraya began looking, her computer flew over there and poked her back) Maraya: What is it, computer? We have a serious problem! No one's waiting for me, and plus I'm only 15! (But the computer points at Allyson, an administrator who was walking over to them) Maraya (not seen): Oh. That's a great idea, computer! We can talk to that administrator. Maybe she'll help us. (She and the computer run over to Allyson, who was walking by them. She tells her that she has a serious problem with checking out) Maraya: Allyson! Oh, thank goodness you're here! Do you know what happened about checking out? Allyson: Yes, I do. (clears throat) Ahem. I have some bad news: your grandma didn't call me today at school. Maraya: But, Allyson. You said that I needed to go to the front so I can check out. You tricked me, and now I don't know how to check myself out. Allyson (sighs): Maraya, just go back to class, okay? We'll call your name again later. Maraya (sighs sadly): Okay… (Then instead of going back to class, she was walking back and forth, thinking about what happened) Maraya (thinking): Okay. Let me think about this for a second. First, someone called my name because I was checking out. Then when I got there, no one was there waiting for me. And now I don't know how to check myself out because I'm only 15, and that means I don't have a car, or a license. Or even a permit! (After Maraya thinks it out loud, some dramatic music plays, then the bubble pops away as Maraya tells the viewers that she needs some help) Maraya: Viewers, now I really need some serious help. But who's there that I know that can help me with my serious problems? Hmmm… (She thinks about it for three seconds, then gets an idea) Maraya (looking at camera): I got an idea! I'll get Ruff to help me, because he can help me with anything! (laughing) And especially checking out too! Just let me call on my computer! ��Oh computer!�� (As Maraya calls on it, it flies to Maraya as she tells the computer to go to Ruff's program) Maraya: There you are! Computer, can you go to Ruff's program so I can make him come to life? (The computer nods itself as it presses the power button, swipes itself upwards to unlock itself, and goes to the browser where Ruff's program is. Then Maraya grabs the computer and puts it on a flat surface) Maraya: Thanks, computer! (She walks over with the computer and puts it down on a flat surface. Then she looks at the camera and tells the viewers that they need to say the magic spell with her) Maraya (looking at camera): I need your help. To make Ruff come to life, we need to say the magic spell. Say the magic spell with me. (She starts to look down at her computer so she can say the magic spell) Maraya: Computer, computer, Let me see Ruff Let me see Ruff So life won't be tough! (After Maraya and the viewers say the magic spell together, magic dust starts to come out as it turns to a tornado and an explosion. Then Ruff comes out of the computer and lands on the floor) Ruff: Hi, Maraya! What do you need me to help you with today? Maraya: Oh, Ruff. Thank goodness you're here for me, because I've been waiting for you all alone. Ruff: Huh? Why? Maraya: Because I have a big problem. Ruff: Well, tell me about it and maybe I'll be able to help you. Maraya: Okay. (takes a deep breath) Well, Ruff. Today, I have a family reunion at Mistletoe State Park, and I really want to go there. Ruff: Ooh! That sounds like fun! I hope you have a great time there! Maraya (sighs): Thanks, Ruff. But I said that I had a problem about it. Ruff (sad): Aw…what's the problem, Maraya? Maraya: Well, last night, my grandma told me that she was going to check me out at 12, but now I can't check out and go because my grandma's not waiting for me. Ruff: Well, it's probably because your grandma doesn't want to go. Maraya (confused): What? (then a bubble pops up in her head as Maraya tells Ruff about it while she's not seen) But, Ruff. My grandma always goes with me, every year. I don't know how you answered my problems like that, but now I don't know how to check out at such a young age. Ruff (thinking): Hmmm…I think I have an idea. (he grabs Maraya's hand) Come on, Maraya! (He takes Maraya out of the school so she can see Ruff's great idea. When they got out, Maraya asked Ruff what his idea is) Maraya: What's your idea, Ruff? Ruff (chuckling): You'll see, Maraya. Watch. (As Maraya watched, Ruff made his car appear so he can take Maraya to the reunion) Maraya: Whoa! What is that? Ruff: It's my convertible! Maraya (laughing while not seen): Well, it looks more of a Cadillac rather than a convertible, and plus, it's the same color as your fur! Ruff: Well, let me tell you two things about this convertible: One, it's darker than my fur. Two, Cadillacs are expensive, so that's why I got a convertible like this, because you probably know already that orange is my favorite color. Maraya (laughing): Yeah, that's pretty true. And Ruff, guess what my favorite color is. Ruff (thinking): Hmmm…purple. Maraya: Um…no, Ruff. That's not my favorite color. Ruff: Then what is your favorite color? Maraya: Pink! Ruff: Oh, Maraya. Why is pink your favorite color? Maraya: Because, it's a girl color. Ruff (laughing): Well, how about you get a pink Cadillac? Maraya: Oh, Ruff… (laughing) (Instrumental) Maraya (singing):��If I won a million dollars, I would buy my own house If I won a million dollars, I would drive my own car If I won a million dollars, I can play arcade games If I won a million dollars, I could do anything!�� (Instrumental) Maraya (singing): ��If I won a million dollars, I would be rich If I won a million dollars, I can write my own stories If I won a million dollars, I would be a movie star If I won, I can do anything!�� (Instrumental) Maraya (singing): ��If I won, I play some casino If I won, I'd be lucky If I won, I can have fun everyday If I won, I'd be happy!�� (Instrumental) Maraya (singing): ��If I won a million dollars, I could go on a cruise If I won a million dollars, I'd be a famous chef If I won a million dollars, I can be a tourist If I won, I can do anything! If I won, I can do anything! If, I, won, I can do anything!�� (Instrumental) (After the song ends, the scene changes back to where Maraya and Ruff were) Maraya: I guess you're right, Ruff. I can get a pink Cadillac, but I need two things, which are my driver's license and a million dollars! Ruff (laughing): Oh, Maraya. You are so funny! (While Ruff continues laughing, Maraya joins in too. Then somehow, they stop laughing because they needed to get going) Ruff: Oh. We need to get going. Let's go! Maraya: Wait! Ruff: Huh? What's wrong, Maraya? Maraya: We need to get my bags from my grandma's house because I left them there on my bed before I went to school. Ruff: Oh. Okay. Then let's go to your grandma's house to get your bags. Maraya: Okay! (The scene changes again to where they are at Debbie's house to get Maraya's bags. Debbie is seen, sitting on her chair while on her computer. When Maraya and Ruff got there, Debbie greeted them) Debbie: Oh. Hi, Maraya. Hi, Ruff! What are you here for? Ruff: We're here to get Maraya's packed bags. Debbie: Oh. Are you two going to the reunion at Mistletoe State Park? Ruff: Yes, and I'm taking Maraya there. Debbie: Ruff, don't you have a car? Ruff: Yes! I have a convertible, and it's outside your garage. Debbie: Okay. Go ahead and get her bags so she can go. (Maraya and Ruff run upstairs to get Maraya's bags. While they were upstairs, they were talking about if they needed anything else for the reunion) Ruff: Okay. We're in your bedroom. Now, one question is do you need your backpack? Maraya: Nah…plus, I don't even have homework. Ruff: That's good, I guess you're all packed. Now, let me go to my doghouse so I can pack my bags for the reunion too. (He hops back into the computer to pack up his things at his doghouse. While Maraya was waiting, some music was playing. She waited and waited, until some magic dust came out of her computer. Then, Ruff came out with some bags in his hands) Maraya: Wow, Ruff! That's a lot of bags! What have you got in there? Ruff: I got some food, drinks, medicine and most importantly, a first aid kit! Maraya: Wow! Those are important things, Ruff! Ruff: Yes, you got that right, Maraya. Now, let's get the show on the road! Maraya: Okay!